super_ultimate_mario_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The return of UMG:Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki Archive:December 18 2013
Blog post made by UMG with his original Ultimate Mario Gamer account Hello. My broken arms healed and now I am able to type again on this wiki. :) So I have a question for other users on this wiki. What happened while I was inactive? 3 Comments Well Uncle Kyle, lots of things happenned on this wiki. First of all, as you know, the first thing that happenned during your inactivity was that ULG lead a rebellion against this wiki and UKG joined them. So I banned both of them. You may think that after I banned them, everything went well but that's not true! You see, Arend continues to be an evil minion of EOMI. Here is a list of things he has done in Chronological order. First, he sockpuppeted and created an account called User:AlphaEagle and attempted to convince me to betray you. He went on a rant that insulted you so then I banned him. At first I didn't know that Alpha Eagle was a sockpuppet of Arend. I thought that he was just some random user from Fantendo(I first figured it out about a week ago when I realized that Arend's profile on Fantendo says "Alpha Eagle.") and I contacted him on Un Mario Wiki telling him to stop breaking his promise/violating the compromise. He Unblocked himself and restored his talk page when I deleted his talk page to prevent him from reading ULG's message. Due to the fact that he never got his mail, he got this "You have new messages alert" and it was always there since he couldn't read his mail. Yes it was a mistake I made but instead of asking me to restore his talk page, he Unblocked himself and restored his talk page. I thought that he was up to trouble so I blocked him and yelled at him on UnMario Wiki. A friend of his named Purple Ninja Koopa unfairly blocked me and you from Un Mario Wiki. So I contacted Purple Ninjakoopa on his message wall on Video Game Champion Wrestling wiki. Though he didn't respond, I found out that That he kidnapped somebody's grandma. Wow just wow. I knew he was evil but I never knew that he was THAT evil. Arend is PURE EVIL. He also made another Sockpuppet account called User:Mario 2124 and sent me a message telling me that he made a game on Fantendo where you were the main antagonist. I checked it out and found that game. So I made an angry blog post on Famtendo asking a Sysop to delete it and Luckily, a Sysop deleted it. So Arend has been messing with our wiki. What should we do? December 18, 2013 by Ultimate Toad Gamer delete edit history Ultimate Mario Gamer I think that I will ask wikia to globally disable Arend's account and I hope that they will listen this time(I tried before but it didn't work) December 18, 2013 by Ultimate Mario Gamer Ultimate Toad Gamer Thank you UMG! :D I was sick and tired of Arend's annoying obnoxious trolling. You know, he might even be worse than EOMI. December 18, 2013 by Ultimate Toad Gamer